Pirate's Treasure II
"Pirate's Treasure II is just fun. Simple as that." - Nintendo Power Pirate's Treasure II (海賊の宝2) was released on October 21st, 1988 in Japan and November 18th, 1988 in North America. The game was developed by Ocean Games (海ゲーム), much like the original Pirate's Treasure (海賊の宝). Pirate's Treasure II was published and distributed by the popular Japanese video-game company, Namco (ナムコ). The game released on the NES (鼻), Famicom (ファミコン), and the Sega Master System (マスタシステム). Pirate's Treasure II launched to good reviews and sold around 500k copies within one year of its initial launch, with most of the sales being from North America. Development Pirate's Treasure II's development began on December 18th, 1987, only a day after the release of the previous Pirate's Treasure game in North America. Much like the first game, Pirate's Treasure II was spear-headed by the video-game designer legend, Yoshioka Koizumi (吉岡小泉). The game began development because of the fairly large success of the first Pirate's Treasure game in Japan. The game's development only lasted for a short 10 months, being officially released in Japan on the 21st of October, 1988. The translation to English took only a month to finish, with the English release being released on November 18th, 1988. The game never had many big issues during development, with the only issue being the immense amount of bugs and glitches at release because of the very short development time that the creator's had to deal with. Launch Pirate's Treasure II released to fairly good success, with it selling around 25k units in its first week on the market, 50k units below the 75k units that the first game sold on its first week on the market. The game overall sold around 285k units overall, around half of what the original Pirate's Treasure sold. Unlike many other Ocean Games productions, this game didn't spawn any kind of manga series or merchandise, besides a continuation to the original Pirate's Treasure anime, loosely based on Pirate's Treasure II. One reason the game may not have sold as well as the first Pirate's Treasure was the overabundance of piracy. Pirate's Treasure II now warrants the title of the most pirated Japanese game of all time. Gameplay The gameplay would be exactly the same as the original game, because of how Pirate's Treasure II released on exactly the same consoles as the first Pirate's Treasure. Controls The game's controls would mimic those of other top-down action-adventure games released at the time, with the player being able to walk up, down, left, right, and would also include the rare ability to walk diagonally. One new feature that wasn't from the original game was a new pause menu, where players would be able to save their progress through a password feature built into the game. Another new feature would be the ability to move diagonally, a rarity in this gaming era. Move Upward - You'd be able to move upward by holding down the up button on the controller's d-pad. Move Upward Diagonally Leftward - You'd be able to move upward diagonally leftward by holding down the top button and left button on the controller's d-pad. Move Upward Diagonally Rightward - You'd be able to move upward diagonally rightward by holding down the top button and right button on the controller's d-pad. Move Downard - You'd be able to move downward by holding down the down button on the controller's d-pad. Move Downard Diagonally Leftward - You'd be able to move downward diagonally leftward by holding down the bottom button and left button on the controller's d-pad. Move Downard Diagonally Rightward - You'd be able to move downward diagonally rightward by holding down the bottom button and right button on the controller's d-pad. Move Left - You'd be able to move left by holding down the left button on the controller's d-pad. Move Right - You'd be able to move right by holding down the right button on the controller's d-pad. Swing Sword - You'd be able to swing your sword by pressing the A button on the controller. Use Gun - You'd be able to use your gun by pressing down the B button on the controller. Open Inventory - You'd be able to open your inventory by pressing down the start button on the controller. Pause - You'd be able to access the pause menu from a selector in the inventory panel. Pick Up Object - You'd be able to pick up objects on the ground by pressing down the Select button on the controller. Graphics Pirate's Treasure II's graphics would look very similar to the original's, one thing that the sequel was criticized for at initial release. Much like the original game, Pirate's Treasure II would utilize the whole spectrum of the NES and Master System color palettes, with this game sometimes being referred to as the prettiest games on both consoles. Story The game's story would be very similar to the first game, with some saying that it feels more like an expansion to Pirate's Treasure than an actual sequel. Returning Characters * Milo * Tommy * Jamie * Walker the Barbarian * The Intrepid Coombs * Cronies New Characters Fearful Bernardo Fearful Bernardo would be the one new character for the sequel, acting as a new comedic relief character. There wouldn't be much to the Fearful Bernardo's personality, besides the fact that he is considered one of the most coward pirates to ever sail the seven seas. (Or so says Walker the Barbarian, his captain.) Storyline The game's storyline would be very similar to the first game, revolving around the exact same characters, and the same general storyline structure. The game would begin with the good characters of the first game relaxing when suddenly a glass bottle washes up on the beach. Milo, the main character of the first game, walks up to the bottle and finds that there's a treasure map hidden inside. The main characters follow the map to find the treasure, however, when they finally find the gold, The Intrepid Coombs is waiting for them. It's learned that Coombs was the one who initially sent out the bottle to bring the heroes there, to destroy them. However, the good guys were able to overcome Coombs and her cronies. They were able to take the treasure and sail out into the vast blue sea, ready for their next adventure. Merchandise Manga There wouldn't necessarily be a "complete" manga series released for the game, there would just be a continuation of the original manga series that was spawned off of the first Pirate's Treasure game. This new manga continuation would be the first piece of merchandise released in North America to feature the Seven Seas name. This new continuation would be titled, "Seven Seas". Category:Sequel Category:Games Category:Pirates Category:Adventure Category:Video Games Category:Ocean Games Category:Open World Category:Seven Seas Category:Ikateru's Games